An Angel of Vengeance
by DragonsintheMoonlight
Summary: What if Loki was really Gabriel an archangel of the Lord? The Avengers and Thor have no knowledge of Loki's true nature, but that is soon going to change. Because the Apocalypse is finally coming since Lilith broke the 66 seals and freed Lucifer. How will Loki deal with facing his past as Gabriel, stopping his evil brother, and finally admitting to the Avengers what he really is?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well, this is both my first Avengers and Supernatural fanfic. I just couldn't resist though when I found out Gabriel was Loki, and I was shocked that there weren't more stories out there like this. Basically, in this story, Lilith managed to break the 66 seals without a righteous man sinning in Hell, and she freed Lucifer. So, sorry, but I don't intend to bring the Winchesters into this story. It breaks my heart, but I don't see them in it, since I focus on the Avengers story lines, just with Loki being Gabriel and Lucifer bringing the Apocalypse. I may possibly, no guarantees, reference Castiel in this fic though. Just a mention, maybe, since he is Gabriel/Loki's little brother. And in this story, even though as an angel Loki is older than Thor, Thor is still going to refer to him as his little brother, much to Loki's annoyance. :)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the Avengers. If I did, Loki and Gabriel**_**so _would have been the same person, even if it was just some sort of AU story._**

Gabriel/Loki's POV

Why is it I piss everyone off? I mean, come on, I know I tried to destroy the world, but that was just to get back at Thor, Odin, and Stark and Rogers. You see, Thor was becoming a dick, so I tried to teach him a lesson. Odin's always been a dick. Greedy for power like pretty much all my older brothers. That's the only reason he took me in; he knows exactly what I am, but he wanted to exploit my power. Well, sorry Odin, but I'm older than you and I say _no. _And as for wanted to get back at Stark and Rogers, well, I couldn't take the sound of their stupid arguing anymore. It reminded me of why I left home. But now? Now they've bonded and are friends. No more stupid arguing.

See, I'm not a bad guy. I'm just a trickster. Well, technically I'm an Archangel of the Lord, and the youngest of the archangels at that. Mikey, Luci, and Raphy are all older than me. It kind of sucks being a little brother. Even Thor calls me 'little brother', and I'm supposed to be older than him. I _am _older than him, yet I've never thought to tell him so when he calls me that. Probably because I don't want to blow my cover, but at the same time, deep down in some dark gnarled place inside me, I might, _might, _like it.

So, yes, the Chitauri weren't real. I made them with my mind. They were a mere illusion, not even a real creation, since it's not like I'm God and can create new beings. Nope, God's my dad. My dad who's been gone since He ordered Michael to cast Lucifer into Hell and then all damn fighting started! I mean, come on, what He _think _was going to happen? That we were just going to sit there playing harps? No, we started dukeing it out and making plans for the Apocalypse!

Needless to say, I left. But I have yet to find a place where I don't constantly run into dicks that I want to set on fire or drop pianos on or do any number of nasty things to.

Hey, it's not like I'm Michael, who's willing to wipe out half of humanity to bring Paradise, or Lucifer who wants to kill everyone. I actually like humans. They may be flawed, but they try to get past those flaws. They strive to be better, them and the pagan gods/aliens, and that is something angels cannot do. We weren't created to change or have free will.

Mindless drones. Those are the only words I have. It's why I see no problem with rebelling.

So, right now I'm captured by the _Avengers. _They call themselves avengers, honestly. I am an _archangel, _that's an angel of vengeance; warrior of God. Avenging angels, smiting the wicked. That's what we do, when we're not deciding who gets to run the dictatorship upstairs today.

Suddenly, I hear voices in my head. I wince a little, remembering why I hate angel radio so badly.

He's free. She broke the seals without a righteous man sinning in Hell. Paradise shall come.

What? Did they just say-?

Lucifer is free.

Damn, this is _not _good. Old Luci's out of the cage? Well, goodbye Earth. Hello disease, famine, war, death, croaton viruses, destruction, blood, Hell on earth, etc. or, hello paradise after half of humanity is wiped out because Michael and Lucifer can't keep the fighting in the house. Honestly, why do they have to take it outside? Sometimes fights are better left at _home._

"Loki," I look up and see Thor looking at me, with his little Avenger posse with him.

"Yes?" I ask, thinking about all the horrible things Luci is gonna do. Honestly, can he at least leave famine home? I don't like it when people eat each other.

"Is something wrong, brother?" Thor asks, noticing my lack of sarcasm.

"Thor, we're supposed to be interrogating him," Stark says. "Not asking if he is alright."

I laugh from inside the cage they've put me in, a cage I could get out of at any time; it takes a cell like Luci's downstairs to hold an angel, or a ring of holy fire. "Oh please, interrogate away," I say, bringing the sarcasm back. It makes me less suspicious. Got to stay in character. After all, Gabriel is dead, but Loki is alive. I buried Gabriel so many millennia ago. That was the day Loki was born.

Don't have much luck with family, though. Everywhere I go, there just seems to be destruction and hate. My brothers tore at each others' throats, Odin tried to use me for my power(big mistake there. No one can make an archangel do something they don't want to), and Thor… well, he is good now, but he was arrogant before. He reminded me of a mix of Michael and Lucifer: strong and powerful, arrogant, self-righteous, favored by all… but he had a bully in him. He doesn't anymore. Some of the things I did got rid of that bully; that is why I did them. Because I didn't want Thor to end up like my brothers… Odin had even cast him down to Midgard. It reminded me too much of when God ordered Michael to cast Lucifer into Hell.

"Why were you breaking into a candy shop?" Rogers asks.

_Because it's one of the best things humans invented. That and sex. _"Because I thought it would annoy you."

"Do not play games, brother, what was your motive?" Thor demands.

"I like candy?" I try. _Honestly, do they think I'm planning to destroy the world via candy? The Apocalypse is Lucifer's thing, not mine. I like the world the way it is._

"Now's not the time for games, Reindeer Games," Stark says.

_Games? This is not a game! Luci is bringing the Apocalypse. There is a reason I left. One doesn't just skip out of Heaven because one is bored! I wasn't bored; I was _terrified. _Michael threw Lucifer in _Hell, _our father _left, _Mike and Raph just kept _arguing _too. I… I couldn't _bear _it… they were _killing _each other!_

"Uh, Loki?" Rogers says.

"Leave me alone," I say. "Can't I suffer in silence?"

"Brother, what are you on about?" Thor asks.

"Enjoy the end of the world," I say. "It's coming soon to a theater near you."

"What did you do?" Romanova demands in a vicious snarl.

"Nothing," I say. "It's not me doing it."

"Then who is?" Captain America growls.

"Ask my older brothers; one of them caused it," I say.

"Thor's your only brother, Reindeer Games," Stark says.

I laugh. "That's where you're wrong; I'm adopted, remember?"

"Frost giants are coming?" Thor looks horrified.

I laugh again, nearly falling over with mirth. "I _wish. _They would be so much easier to stop then my idiot older brothers. You have maybe a month or two before they come destroy half of humanity."

They look horrified.

I just keep laughing. This is too priceless.

"Wow, this is the most fun I've had in ages," I say. "You should see your faces. You may as well accept it you know; no one can change what is coming. She broke the final seal; he is free now. That means he's coming. It's going to be the death of many, even if he is stopped."

"Who is he, Loki?" Thor asks.

Normally, this would be where I made some sarcastic remark or told some lie, but this is Lucifer, my older brother. The one who taught me all my tricks and was always nice to me and taught me all my tricks… I can't be sarcastic right now.

I stare at them, green eyes narrowed. "I don't know anymore."

Thor and the Avengers stare at me, puzzled by my response. But it is the only one I am going to give.

* * *

**An: Well, was it okay? I hope I got the characterization right. I know more about DC than Marvel, since I got into comics through Batman, but I am still a Marvel fan and love the character relationships. I feel like I will be able to portray them better later on when I can go into their minds as well, because I probably will switch POVs. Well, that is all for now. Please leave me a review to tell me what you think.**

**-DragonsintheMoonlight :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the Avengers**_

* * *

Tony's POV

If Reindeer Games says the world is ending, then there have got to be signs. At least that's the theory, and it's a theory we are proving.

News reports everywhere are claiming increase in temperature and natural disasters. Death rates in towns are increasing and no one can seem to understand why…

"Uh, guys?" Steve says.

"What's up, Cap?" I move closer, along with the rest of the avengers to see what Steve found.

"There is a report of two people eating each other to death while…" he begins to trail off.

"While what?" Clint asks.

"While having… sex," he says.

The look on Cap's face makes me want to laugh, but the sickness of the situation keeps me from doing so.

"It also says here that the death rate has gone up by ten percent," he says. "A lot of people have died here in the past few days."

"My brother was telling the truth," Thor says.

"Yeah, still don't believe he's not responsible," I say. "Every time Reindeer Games is around, he causes trouble. You know that Thor."

"Loki seemed sincere when he spoke of having older brothers who caused this," Thor insists.

"Yeah, and he's also the god of lies, isn't he?" I demand.

The Norse god sighs. "Yes, he is. He must be interrogated, but I do not feel that Loki will respond with all of us there. Perhaps only a few of us should go to question him. All of us, and Loki will close up immediately."

"How do you figure that?" Clint asks.

"My brother was always rather quiet when we were younger, and he didn't like big groups," Thor says. "That is why, while I had friends, Loki did not. It was almost as if he was hesitant to make any, even though I encouraged him to. He always insisted that something bad would happen."

"Like what? Them giving him a reason to not destroy earth?" I ask sarcastically.

"My brother did not always wish to do such things, Son of Stark," Thor says. "Loki was actually rather shy when we were younger, and quite hesitant to have anything to do with the Midgard."

"Whatever," I say. "Come on; it's interrogation time."

"Tony, are you sure it's the best idea that you-?" Natasha starts.

"What? You don't think I'm qualified?" I ask. "Come on, Reindeer Games always likes talking when I am around. Besides, it's my tower."

I head off in the direction of the cells before they can do or say anything. Thor and Steve follow me.

* * *

Thor's POV

"Loki, we must speak with you, brother," I say.

he looks up, green eyes lacking their usual mischief. "You mean interrogate me? And do not call me _brother. _We are not brothers, Thor."

That stings, but I don't show it. I care about Loki; no matter what he does he will still always be my little brother. I don't want him to get hurt, but he has done so many bad things, he must be imprisoned.

"What do you know about people eating each other to death while having sex, Reindeer Games?" Stark asks bluntly.

Loki makes a face. "Ugh, he brought famine. That's just gross; I don't know why he would do such a thing."

"Who would do such a thing?" I ask. "What is famine, Loki? You refer to it as if it is a person."

"Not a person, per se," Loki says, "but definitely something."

He knows what it is; I can tell, but he is not telling us. It's not because he is playing with us though, he just doesn't think we will believe him.

"Loki, tell us what it is and we will believe you," I say.

"No you won't," he says. "You're just saying that."

He twitches his shoulders a bit, rolling them back. I notice the slight shift to his shoulder blades. This is something Loki has always done; it reminds me when winged creatures shift and stretch their wings. I used to call him a bird because of it, but Loki never really seemed to mind. He likes birds, especially that magpie he used to bring around with him…

"Look," Rogers says, "I don't trust you. Hell, I think none of us here trust you-"

"Hey, don't call on Hell," Loki says, "Hell might hear and call back."

Steve blinks. "Just tell us what this thing is so we can stop it."

My little brother sighs, debating, and then stands up to look me directly in the eye, as if speaking to me and not the others.

"It's famine," he says.

"Like starvation?" Tony asks. "Since when does that make people eat each other?"

"No," Loki says. "Famine makes you crave things, and not necessarily food. Everyone succumbs to famine when they are too close to him. See, he takes what you crave most, and he makes you starving for it. That can be anything that you desire: food, sex, attention, love… the people that ate each other were most likely craving love or sex, so famine made them starving for it."

"Right, how do we stop this famine?" Stark asks.

Loki laughs. "You don't. You would never get close enough."

"Uh, we're the Avengers; I think we can handle this," Tony says.

"You're still mortal," Loki says. "You would succumb to famine when he made you starving for whatever it is you want most, trust me."

"Sorry, we don't," Steve says.

"Brother, I am not mortal," I say. "Would I succumb to this famine?"

"Famine is older than you, Thor," my little brother says. "Yes, you would succumb to him. Any one from Asgard would."

"Great, so how would we beat him if we could get close enough to him?" Tony asks.

"Uh, you wouldn't get close enough to him, so there's no point in telling you," Loki says.

"Alright; guess that leaves us only one choice," Stark says. "Reindeer Games, you're coming with us."

* * *

**AN: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I am really looking forward to writing about them finding out that Loki is really an archangel and its the Devil doing all this to bring the Apocalypse. I'm planning for some big confrontation between Lucifer and Gabriel. :)**

**Please review! Reviews make me happy! :D May Gandalf, Castiel, Sam and Dean Winchester, the Avengers, Loki, Batman, Robin, and Batgirl, the Young Justice Team, the Teen Titans, Dumbledore, the Marauders, all the fandoms in the world, and the force be with you!**

**-DragonsintheMoonlight**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Supernatural**_

Gabriel/Loki's POV

* * *

I was always my father's messenger, therefore it was my duty to tell Lucifer he had one last chance to stop what he was doing before Father would be forced to act.

_Lucifer just laughed when I told him that. "You think I am afraid of our father, Gabriel?"_

"_I don't know; I am," I say. "You know, just a little bit."_

_He laughs again. "That's because you are naïve, little brother. Fearing God? _We _don't have to be afraid of him. Join me, Gabriel, join me and we will stop this madness father has created. Those disgusting hairless apes."_

"_They're not that disgusting…" the look of utter horrific glee on Lucifer's face was beginning to scare me. I want to flee back to Heaven, to tell father that Lucifer said no, but father's message still rings in my ears. I cannot let this happen to my big brother. I love him._

"_They're repulsive!" he snaps._

"_Yeah, but Father loves them," I say. "Couldn't you pretend to love them too?"_

"_No!" he snarls so viciously, I nearly glide back a few feet. "How can I bow down to something our father loves more than me? Than us? We were here before them, we are _stronger _than them; how can the Lord love these _things _more than us?"_

"_He… he's probably just excited about his latest creation," I stammer._

"_Just excited? He tried to make us bow down to these little mud-monkeys!" my older brother grabbed my shoulders tightly, growling in my face. "You will join me Gabriel, join me and fight against these disgusting maggots. Many others already have: Azazel, Abaddon… I have already created the first demon: Lilith. I have tempted Eve, gotten her and Adam kicked out of the garden. Join me now, Gabriel."_

"_I… I cannot," I say, fear nearly keeping my words from leaving me. Lucifer is stronger than me; he always has been. He is older than me._

_Ice creeps out of my brother, a shadow darkens over him, not that one hadn't already. "Then I will _make _you join me."_

_He attacks._

Thor's POV

* * *

It is a long flight; I would get there much faster on my own, but I need to watch my brother. I do not exactly trust him alone with the rest of the Avengers: who knows what could happen? To either of them.

"Uh, Thor, you know it's kind of creepy to hover over him like that," Tony says as I watch my little brother sleep.

"When Loki is asleep, he does not use sarcasm or insult me," I admit. "I… miss the days when he did not do such things, so I just…"

"Decided to watch him sleep?" the Son of Stark stares at me.

"I… yes," I say. "It was always hard to do so. Loki almost never slept; my father told me it was a form of insomnia, but that collar we put on him to suppress his magic without putting one of those silver muzzles on him was designed to weaken even the most powerful of beings. Granted, it probably would only do so a little, but I was always convinced Loki used magic to avoid sleep. It must be catching up to him now that he can no longer suppress the need."

"Huh, I wish I didn't have to sleep: then I could just keep working on new science projects," Tony says.

I chuckle. "You could, Son of Stark. Perhaps, if things were different, Loki would have showed you ways to avoid resting so you could work all you wanted."

"Damn, now you're making me wish Reindeer Games was a good guy," Tony says.

"He is," I reply, "deep down, he is still my little brother. I am not sure when exactly he became what he is now."

"Right," he says. "Well, I'm going to go sneak up on Cap. I think it's funny when a guy his size jumps in fear and screams like a little girl."

I am alone once more with my brother. I watch as he slowly begins to twitch, to twitch and mumble things in a language I don't recognize.

"_Lucifer, nanaeel ipamis nanaeel oi," _I cannot understand the words, but it sounds as if my little brother is begging. Begging someone named 'Lucifer' to stop.

Anger at this Lucifer fills me. Who is he and what did he do to my younger brother?

I press the button that opens Loki's cell and go in with him. I sit down next to my brother, placing a hand on his shaking shoulder.

"Loki, brother, please wake up," I say. "It's only a dream."

He doesn't though. My younger brother keeps thrashing, muttering and begging in his sleep in that unknown language to this 'Lucifer'. Whoever he is, I will kill him.

I continue to shake my little brother, and suddenly, I find myself someplace else, in the darkness.

I gaze around at everything. What is this place.

_I hear voices in the distance though, in English this time. one of them sounds like my little brother's voice._

_I follow them, until I find two men, one of them being my brother, and the other a tall blond man with blood on his hands. Loki is covered in blood as well, but in a different way. His blood is his own._

"_Lucifer… please, brother," Loki begs. "Stop this. Our father-"_

_The other man-Lucifer-just laughs. "What about our father, little brother? You think he can stop me? _No one _can stop me! I shall destroy our father and his precious hairless apes!"_

_Hairless apes? What in Odin's name are they talking about?_

"_Lucifer-" Loki starts, only to be brutally slapped by the older man._

"_Silence, little brother," Lucifer says, "and show me your wings. I will teach you what happens when you refuse me. Though I want you to know, I do this out of love. I love you, that is why I want you to join me."_

_Loki stares at him, terrified. I cannot take it anymore._

_I lunge out and strike this Lucifer with my Hammer._

_Loki stares up at me in horror. "Thor!? What are you doing here? He'll get you too now!"_

"_Loki, no one can get either of us: this is a dream," I tell him._

"_A dream? I don't dream, Thor. I don't sleep," he says._

"_Loki, you're in the SHEILD helicarrier," I say. "You're safe there. This man, Lucifer, he cannot hurt you."_

"_Safe? I am never safe Thor," he shakes his head. "And Luci… he didn't mean to hurt me, he just-"_

_I give Loki a small shake. "It's a dream. You have to wake up!"_

_He stares at me for a moment, and then things start turning white._

I snap back to reality in the cell, with Loki beside me, awake now. He glares at me. "Why were you in my head?"

"I… I just touched you, brother," I say.

"You're not my brother," he growls.

"Would you prefer that Lucifer to be your brother?" I ask.

"He… he _is _my brother," Loki says. "Why was I asleep?"

"The collar we put on you suppresses magic. It makes you less powerful," I say.

"It suppresses my grace?" he whispers.

"Your what?" I ask, not knowing what this 'grace' is.

"Nothing," he snaps. "Where did you get this?"

"From our father," I say.

"_Your _father," Loki snarls. "And that explains it. Figures he would find a way to do this. The bastard."

"Odin is not a bastard, Loki," I say. "His mother and father were married."

Loki makes a face at me. "I _know _that. I was insulting him. I don't suppose you could take this accursed thing off?"

"I'm sorry, little brother, but I cannot," he says.

"Why are you and your little team of Avengers even bringing me Thor? What do you think _I _can do against famine? I can't stop him any more than I could Lucifer," he says.

"Who is this Lucifer, Loki? Why was he hurting you in your dream?" I ask.

"Lucifer is my brother, Thor. Isn't it obvious? He hurt me; my brothers tend to do that," Loki says.

That stung. It takes a bit to keep from wincing. When did Loki start hating me so much? He used to be sweet and shy and nervous… he used to be stuck in books and would watch my tournaments. He used to have a good relationship with our father; Odin would call him away sometimes for hours to spend time with him-

A memory suddenly hits me. Loki never looked happy when our father called him away, nor did he look happy upon his return. Could our father have hurt him? No, I cannot imagine Odin doing that.

"When did you last see this Lucifer, Loki?" I ask him.

"A long time ago, Thor. What of it?" he asks.

"Is Lucifer doing this? Is he the one causing these deaths and unleashed this famine on people?"

Loki doesn't answer. He does not speak again for the rest of the trip; it doesn't matter what I do or say.

I got my answer though: it is Lucifer. Why else wouldn't Loki have answered me?

* * *

Loki/Gabriel's POV

"You are all insane," I say when we get to the town Famine is rampaging through. "By coming here, you have infected yourself, and once infected, it does not matter if you leave, the sickness of famine will follow you."

"Well, how do we find this famine and stop him?" Stark asks.

I sigh. May as well help since I don't exactly like the idea of the Apocalypse. "Famine wears a ring. It is what gives him his power. If you can get the ring, you can stop him."

"Sounds easy enough," Rogers says.

"Far from it," I say. "Imagine having uncontrollable urges to do whatever it is you want to most under there: eat, have sex, hulk out and destroy things. You won't be able to control yourselves in the presence of Famine."

"We have to try, brother," Thor says. "How do we find him?"

"You will have to find the demons guarding him," I say.

"How do we do that?"

I laugh. "That part is easy; I can guide you there."

"Yeah, like we're going to trust you," Clint scoffs.

"You don't need to trust me, as a matter of fact I recommend you don't," I say. "No, all you need to do is let me show you where Famine is at. I don't like what he is doing any more than you do, and if he kills you? Well, I would find that very entertaining."

"Loki," Thor warns.

"What? He _will _kill you," I say. "All of you. He will make you succumb to your deepest desires, make you rabid for them until you die. Whether you go have sex and eat your partner, or you stuff yourself with jars of peanut butter until you explode. Then, Famine will send the demons to harvest your soul so he can eat it. once he has enough souls, he will be strong enough to march across the land."

"March across the land?" looks of horror are among the Avengers.

"Of course," I say. "Why do you think he is doing this? To destroy one simple town? No… the horseman and his fellows together shall spread famine, war, pestilence, and death everywhere."

"Horsemen? You mean from the Christian Apocalypse?" Steve asks.

"Yes," I don't see a point in lying.

"I thought you and Thor were Gods though," Tony says.

"Thor is an alien seen as a pagan god of Norse mythology," I say. "I… am something else. Not a Frost Giant; Odin lied."

"What is this Apocalypse you all speak of?" Thor asks.

"It's supposed to be brought at the end of time in the Christian Bible," Dr. Banner says. "Brought on by the Devil to destroy humanity."

"The Devil?" Thor asks.

"Satan," Tony says. "Though I think he used to be called Lucifer."

Thor stares at me. "Brother?"

"What?" I give him the iciest look my green eyes can conjure.

"We… have things to discuss later," he says. "Tony, what is this Devil exactly?"

"I don't know, he's the Devil," Stark says.

"He was a Fallen angel," Romanova snaps.

Thor stares. "An angel? My mother used to tell me stories of the Celestial beings, and my father used to say how their power was far greater than that of Asgard's."

"Probably is," Rogers says. "It's Heaven after all."

Thor stares at me for a moment. "Heaven… yes. What do you think could compel someone to leave Heaven?"

"No idea," Tony answers laughing. "Considering my Heaven involves booze, sexy women, and science projects."

_Heaven is wonderful for humans, _I think, _getting their dream worlds. But for angels? We are stuck in a reality where there is nothing but war and control. _

Thoughts of Michael throwing Lucifer into the Pit, of Raphael, Michael, and me fighting for weeks straight, our father leaving, Naomi's drills, the obedience of the younger angels, so subservient it is like they were brainwashed-Castiel, Balthazar, Samandriel…

Heaven is not the Utopia they think it is. It hasn't been since Lucifer was locked in the Cage and our father left.

* * *

**AN: Well, what do you think? So, out of curiosity, are any of the Avengers religious? Because if so, they would probably be the ones to know a bit more about the Apocalypse. I tried looking it up online, but I got no straight answers. I figured Thor wouldn't know much about it, being perceived as a god himself most of the time. Though, if Odin knew about angels, Thor probably does too. Speaking of Thor, I got all excited when writing about how Thor's starting to figure out that Luci is Loki's brother and the bringer of the Apocalypse. And if Luci is Loki's brother, then what does that make Loki? Lol. Thor's figuring it out. So, we'll get to Famine soon enough, and after that, we'll get to Lucifer and the whole confrontation there. First, the Avengers must succumb to the darkest desires of their hearts and have to be saved by Loki/Gabriel, whom Famine will recognize.**

**I hope you all are having a great day, Merry Early Christmas/Happy Hanukkah, and may the force, fandoms, Galdolf, Castiel, Loki, and everyone else still be with you! :)**

**-DragonsintheMoonlight **


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel/Loki's POV

* * *

"Loki, is this Devil the Lucifer from your dream?" Thor asks as he steers me towards one of the cars the Avengers are taking to drive to Famine's location. Apparently they have something against walking and want to take a slightly faster contraption. I happen to thing it is all slow since I fly at the speed of light, but sadly with this damn collar on, I cannot move my wings very well. They feel stiff and numb… it makes me feel as if I have some wing disease. Thank Father those don't exist.

"Of course not, Thor," I say. "If the Devil were my brother, that would make me an angel. Do I _look _like an angel to you? It's a different Lucifer."

"Are you lying to me, brother?" he asks.

"I'm _not _your brother," I snarl at him. "Quit calling me that."

"You said you aren't a frost giant," he says. "What are you really then?"

"A magical fairy of mischievous intent," I say dryly. "Does it matter what I am, Thor? I'm a Trickster, and the Trickster has tricked you."

"But if you are not really the god of mischief, chaos, and lies, then you cannot be a Trickster," he says.

The Avengers have turned to look at us, listening in on our conversation. It makes me want to smite them.

"My species has nothing to do with what I am," I say. "I have fooled you for _thousands _of years. The only reason you know any different is because I told you so."

"Why pretend to be something you're not?" Captain America pipes up. "Wouldn't you want to be yourself?"

"You… _none _of you understand," I say. "Maybe I can't be myself anymore. Maybe being what I am is dangerous. You think I would pretend to be another species for _fun?"_

"Loki-"

"Can we just go find Famine and most likely all die?" I snap.

The Avengers sigh. They must know they will never get the truth out of me.

They clamber into the car, Thor pulling me in with him. Stark turns on the radio and starts blasting us, which normally I would ignore, except the song he starts playing is _Hey, Brother _by Avicii.

_Oh, come on, anything but this! _I think to myself. It is not that I dislike the song; the lyrics just make me want to run back to Heaven, tell them I am alive, and beg Michael for forgiveness. Because… I love them. All of them. Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Castiel, Balthazar, Anael, Rachel, Samandriel, Hester, Bartholomew, Uriel, Hannah, Hael, Gadreel, hell I even love Naomi and _she _drills into skulls.

But there is too much darkness there. Michael shoved Lucifer in Hell. All four of us archangels fought like there was no tomorrow. Father left, Raphael even thinks he is dead. Naomi has probably drilled into fledglings like Castiel and Balthazar's skulls thousands of times, some angels like Uriel are 'secretly' Lucifer supporters, Gadreel was locked in prison because he wasn't strong enough to fight off an archangel, Anael Fell…

Is it any wonder I ran away?

"So what direction?" Stark asks.

"Go left," I sigh.

* * *

**AN: Okay, I know this chapter is short, but I got some pretty serious demands to update, so I did it as fast as I could. The next chapter will be much longer, promise. And don't any of you worry, because I am never abandoning this story. I've just been busy, and I know that is no excuse, but school and writing novels distracted me for a while. Next chapter will be longer. I sort of have an idea of how I want it to go, but I am worried I am going too fast, which is also part of the reason why I stopped this one here. Please, no attacking me for not updating in so long, or I will most likely go into hiding. **

**Also, if any of you want Supernatural feels from Goodbye Stranger, then I do have this one poem based on a song called I Know I'm a Wolf by Young Heretics focused on Castiel's feelings after the events of that episode. And if any of you have ever wanted to see the Supernatural characters in a Maleficent AU, I have a femCas/Dean AU that's called Castiel: Protector of Eden. **

**-DragonsintheMoonlight **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Loki/Gabriel's POV

I was just about to tell them we were nearing famine, when suddenly, Bruce hulked out and busted out of the car. Steve ripped the hinges off his door and ran toward a car, lifting it up above his head and cheered victoriously. Thor started screaming about pop tarts and leapt out. Black Widow and Hawk Eye started making out passionately in the back of the car. I jerked my face away as I noticed he was making to take her shirt off.

"I knew it!" I yelled. "I _knew _this would happen!"

"What's going on Reindeer Games?" Stark demands.

"Wait, you're still normal?" I stare at him.

"Uh, yeah," he said. "What's wrong with everyone else?"

"Famine is what's wrong," I snap. "How are you not affected?"

"I don't know; I guess I already have everything I want," Tony said.

"Right," I say suspiciously. "Famine's in that building. I'm actually surprised you guys hung on this long. Now, if we want to stop Hulk from destroying the town, we've gotta kill him."

"And how do we do that?" Stark asks,

"Take this off," I gesture to the collar.

"What? No way! You'll kill someone then," Iron Man said.

"Uh, yeah, someone named Famine," I say. "Take it off."

"How do I know you won't kill all of us?" he demanded.

"I give you my solemn word and swear on my father's name that I will not harm you if you take this collar off," I say.

"Your father? You hate Odin," Tony says.

"Not that father," I growl out.

His eyes narrow suspiciously, and he takes it off. "Fine, but I'm coming with you."

"Oh, joy, the little monkey is coming with me to kill the horseman of hunger; this is going to go over well," I roll my eyes sarcastically.

"Hey! I took you down just fine We all did," Stark says.

"Don't you get it, Tony Stark," I say, my threatening, angelic demeanor taking over. "I _let _you win. I never wanted to win. I had my own motives, and that battle in New York ended exactly as I wanted it to. Now, come on."

"Wait, what?" Stark stares.

"You heard me," I growl, entering the building in which Famine resides.

Tony followed. "Why would you do that?"

"I have my reasons," I say, remembering as Odin banished Thor and how it looked so similar to Michael casting Lucifer into Hell on God's orders. I had to help Thor even if I couldn't help Lucifer, so I became the bad guy myself.

"That's no answer," Tony snaps.

"Yes, it is," I reply.

"No, it's not," he says.

"Will you please be quiet?" I ask.

"No," he says, "I won't be quiet until you tell me why-"

Suddenly, three demons appear right in front of us, all glaring with black eyes.

I sigh, stalking forward. "Great."

"Uh, Lokes, what are you doing?" Tony stares in horror as I advance on the demons without a flicker of fear. "You're insane, aren't you? I knew it!"

I grab the first demon, pressing my palm to his forehead and smiting the darkness living inside it. "Shut up, Tony."

After I smite the demons, Stark stares at me like I grew a second head.

"How did you…?"

"They were only demons, Stark, and not very powerful ones at that," I say. "Come on. Famine is this way."

"But how did you do that? Can Thor do that?"

"No, Thor cannot do that," I roll my eyes. "He is the god of thunder, I am…"

"What?" Tony asks. "What are you?"

"He's an angel, little man," the voice of an elderly man sounds behind us.

We spin around to see a white-haired man covered in wrinkles sitting in a chair with an oxygen tank.

"Famine," I whisper.

"Hello, angel," the horseman grinned. "I have a message for you from your brother Lucifer."

Stark stares at me in shock.

I glare at Famine, wondering if this day could get any worse. At least he didn't call me Gabriel in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

Tony's POV

* * *

I burst out laughing… only to stop when I see the guy on oxygen in the wheelchair and Loki staring at me like I did something to offend them.

I stare at the old man. "You're not serious, are you?"

"I would not joke about matters of angels," he says before turning to stare at Loki. The trickster god of lies gazes at the old man warily. I can't tell if he's frightened of him or if he's frightened of what he might say, after all, who wants a message from the devil?

"Lucifer wants to speak with you, angel of vengeance," the man says.

"Does he, Famine? Well, you can tell him I'm still in my self-inflicted exile and have no wish to make contact or reconcile with _any _of my siblings, and that includes him," Loki says.

"Wait, you're seriously an _angel?!" _I stare at Loki. "But… no, you're too evil to be an angel!"

"Uh, Stark, have you _read _the Bible? Angels aren't exactly the nicest creatures in the world," Loki rolls his bright green eyes.

"This is interesting," Famine says, suddenly looking at me, which creeps me out. I resist the urge to take a step back. There is something in his eyes that I don't like; he looks incredibly _hungry _as if I am a buffet and he is a starving man.

To my surprise, Loki steps in front of me. "What? Him? He is nothing; just a mere mortal like all the rest."

"Maybe so, but how is it he can walk in my presence without ending up like… well them," the old man gestures around the room and I can see all the dead bodies. A man and a woman lie naked on top of each other, as if they might have had sex until they died. There is a man with his head and torso dipped in a vat of boiling water used to cook French fries. Another woman lies dead on the ground, her belly swollen from whatever it was she was eating… I tear my face away to look back at Loki and Famine.

"How can you do this to people?" I demand, my dark eyes flashing as I glare at Famine. "This is sick."

"I'm _hungry!" _the old man yells and I suddenly am glad Loki is in front of me._ "I… need… more."_

"Oh, yeah? Well, I think you've had enough," I snarl at him.

"Stark, please do not insult the horseman of hunger," Loki says, stalking up to Famine.

The horseman laughs. "What are you going to do little angel? You cannot harm me; you would anger your brother."

"That's true," Loki admitted, nodding. "But you forget one thing, Famine."

"And what is that, little angel?" the horseman looked amused.

Suddenly, a blade whipped out into Loki's hand and he sliced all of Famine's fingers off. The horseman screamed in agony. Loki, on the other hand, was grinning, looking quite pleased with himself as he pulled a black ring off one of the severed fingers before looking back at Famine.

"You're his tool," Loki said to the horseman. "I am his brother."

And with that, he turned back to look at me. "Stark, let's go; he cannot harm this town any more now that we have his ring."

Loki leaves the room, stalking back out toward the exit. I jog after him.

"That's it?" I stare at him. "Why were you acting like this is impossible if it's that easy to stop them?"

"Look at this town," Loki snaps. "Do you think anyone other than me, and possibly you seeing as you are strangely immune to Famine's charms, could have done that."

"Well, no, but we do have you, so what's the big deal?" I demand.

"I may be able to take out horsemen, but I can't kill the devil," Loki says.

"Why not? You're apparently an angel, so what's the big deal?" I say.

"You don't get it, do you?" Loki snaps. "Lucifer is older than me; even if I _were _to go against him, he would most likely kill me."

"And you're not willing to risk it for the sake of the world?" I snarl.

Loki rolls his eyes and stalks out into the ruined street. Thor has returned with a box full of pop tarts, Steve looks utterly confused, Bruce is looking horrified at what he did to all the nearby buildings, and Clint and Natasha are hurried straightening their rumpled clothing.

"What happened?" Steve asks.

"Reindeer games and I stopped Famine after you were all affected by him," I say, "oh, and by the way, I've got news."

"Stark…" Loki looks at me warningly.

"Loki's an angel!" I yell out before the trickster, or I guess angel, can stop me.

Loki lunges for me, only to be pulled back and restrained from attacking by Thor.

"You told me you weren't an angel," Thor says, looking down at Loki with a hurt expression on his face. It reaches his eyes and I honestly feel bad for the guy.

"Surprise! I lied to you again; it isn't that hard," Loki snarls.

"Wait, you expect us to believe he's an angel?" Clint stares at me. "It's probably just another trick. I wish he'd make up his mind about what he wants us to think he is, though."

"Oh, really? Another trick? Well, then why did Famine call him one? That's the only reason I know," I retort.

Steve stares at Loki. "But… no, angels aren't supposed to act like Loki. They're supposed to…"

"Oh, for the love of-!" Loki tears free from Thor's arms, and suddenly a pair of golden wings burst from his back. They extend outwards with about a forty foot wingspan before he folds them over and stares at us with a glare seething with rage. "You happy now? Surprise; I've got wings. Big deal. It doesn't make me any less wrong about Lucifer. You can't stop him."

"We stopped you," Natasha snarls.

"I let you win!" Loki screams at us, something blue and glowing flashing through his eyes. "Lucifer won't! I skipped ahead, you know; I've seen how this story ends, and it is going to be bloody for all of us. I wish there was another way, but there isn't. This is just the way it's got to be."

"No, there has to be another way," I say. "Come on, there has to be some way to kill the devil. Tell us."

"Oh, let's see," Loki says sardonically, "God could kill him, but oh yeah, Dad left. He ditched right out of Heaven after the Fall. Couldn't take having to throw his favorite in Hell. Death-the horseman-he probably could, except Lucifer is going to summon and control him so that's not an option. Other than that, you could trap him in a ring of holy fire and then if he crosses it he dies, except doing that is suicide for _you _because he's too smart and would know it was there or find some other way out. And then you've got the option of an archangel's blade, which even if you had you would have to make sure Luci didn't just blow you to smithereens on sight, which he most likely will unless he wants to savor the kill and decides to do it slowly.

"Great; how do we get an archangel blade or holy fire?" Natasha asks.

"Did you not hear a word I just said?" Loki stares at her. "You have a death wish, don't you?"

"No, but I'm not going to give up," Natasha snarls.

"Loki, please help us," Steve pleads, staring at the god-_angel-_differently. "You're an angel; shouldn't you be more…"

"What? Righteous? Honorable? I'm sorry, but that's not who I am," Loki says. "Not anymore. And you should know, the 'righteous ones' are either being given lobotomies so they obey upstairs or they're plotting to destroy the world in a death match between Michael and Lucifer which will advert the apocalypse but kill off half of humanity."

"Come on, there's got to be some way to pull the plug," I implore.

"Ha! You do _not _know my family," Loki glares. "What you call the apocalypse? I used to call Sunday dinner! Lucifer would stab Michael and Michael would slice up Lucifer and Raphael would just sit on the side lines and I would _try _to break it up, but they just _wouldn't listen to me! _Like it or not, they are going to destroy this world and probably any others nearby, including Asgard, and there is no way of stopping them."

"Well, too bad, because we aren't just going to quit," I say.

"Then you're all going to die a lot sooner," Loki replies.

"Yeah, whatever," I say. "Will someone call SHIELD so we can get on the helicarrier?"

Clint does so and soon enough the helicarrier gets here and we climb aboard. Thor has a strong hold on his brother, who once again is wearing that collar and looking pissy as ever.

Loki's words keep ringing in my head. Is he right? By doing this, are we all just going to die a little quicker than everyone else?

* * *

Loki's POV

I'm back in that stupid glass cell I could break out of with ease if it weren't for the damn collar suppressing my grace.

"Why did you never tell me, Loki?" Thor asks.

I whip around to look at him. "Oh, yeah, I'm an angel Thor. That would have gone over _great _when we were kids."

"You weren't a kid, were you?" he asks.

"No, I wasn't," I confess. "I never really have been. Angels are created as we are needed and God didn't need little fledglings he had to take care of. He needed soldiers, generals, lieutenants… there was no place for children in Heaven."

"You're… older than me," the look on Thor's face is priceless.

I chuckle. "Yep."

He pauses for a moment. "Too bad; you'll always be my little brother. And that devil Lucifer from your dreams, he _is _the one we're fighting, isn't he?"

I sigh. "Yes, he is."

"He attacked you," Thor says.

"He was angry," I shrug. "All my brothers seem to attack me when they're angry, even you. Granted I was acting like I was going to take over the world back then, but I wasn't actually going to."

"But then why did you-?"

"Thor, when you were cast down to Earth it reminded me of Lucifer's Fall," I say. "And Lucifer's Fall just about killed me. I didn't want the same thing to happen to you. Unlike Lucifer, you had hope. There was a chance for you to become something better than you were, to grow and mature and become a great leader… but in order to do so, _you _couldn't be the bad guy and by casting you out, that's all Odin was going to turn you into. I know, because I've seen it before. So… rather than let you be the villain he was going to turn you into… I gave you one to fight, and then you became the hero I always knew you were."

"Loki…" Thor seems to be at a loss for words.

"Don't," I say, "you don't have to say anything."

"But, all those people you killed…" he starts.

"All resurrected; they don't even remember dying," I say. "I made sure of it."

"You can do that?" he stares.

"Yeah, other than Phil, because you would notice that, but now that you know the truth, if we win the apocalypse I'll restore him too," I say.

"So, you admit there's a chance we will be victorious," Thor suddenly grins.

"No, there's no chance in Hell; I was just trying to make you feel better," I say.

"Loki," Thor says in annoyance. "Please, brother, there has to be a way to stop this."

"There isn't," I say.

"What about one of those archangel blades?" Thor asks.

"You'd need an archangel for that," I say. "And then they would have to fight against Lucifer, and no one but Michael has ever won a fight against him, and Mikey plans to destroy the world, so that's a big no."

Thor lets out a sigh and steps into the cell with me.

"Uh, Thor? What are you doing?" I ask.

To my surprise, he pulls me into a hug. "I knew you could never do all those things, brother. I'm sorry you came from such a horrible family."

"Yours isn't all that great either; I'm sorry, Thor, but Odin sucks," I say. "He isn't going to win the father of the year award any more than mine is."

"Your father is God?" Thor stares at me. "The Christian God?"

"Yep," I say. "But like I said, he went on vacation and never came back."

"Loki, we are going to stop this apocalypse; I wish you would help us," Thor says.

"I can't; no one can," I say. "It's destiny."

"Loki, don't you realize what this is about?" Thor demands suddenly. "It isn't about some destiny that can't be stopped, this is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family! That's why you won't help us; you're afraid of Lucifer, and I can see why after he attacked you that way, but all the same, you're being a coward."

"Don't you get it Thor? I _am _a coward; only cowards run away and I am the poster child for running away from home," I snap. "I can't kill my brother, Thor."

"Can't or won't?" Thor demands.

We glare at each other for what feels like eternity before I clench my vessel's eyes shut tight. After a few moments I open them and pull my sword out of my coat.

Thor raises his hammer as if expecting a fight.

"I'm not going to attack you, you idiot," I snap.

"What is that, Loki?" he demands.

"This is my sword," I say. "You find Lucifer… and I'll kill him."

"That sword will work?" Thor stares at it like it's more precious than his hammer, which I have seen him cuddle with before, not that he'll ever admit it.

"It will,"

Thor engulfs me in a bone crushing hug. "I must tell the others! Stay here."

"Like I can go anywhere," I joke as he runs out of the cell, leaving me once more locked inside it.

I sit down in the corner, realizing exactly what I just promised Thor: I am going to try and kill my older brother Lucifer. Yeah, I'm going to die.

* * *

**AN: Well, I hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry I haven't updated sooner than this; I've been typing novels I hope to publish one day but that's no excuse to make you all wait. I hope to get the next chapter up soon.**

**-DragonsintheMoonlight**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry it's been a while, but I've been busy with many other things that were consuming a lot of my time. Never fear, though, this story shall not be discarded, ever. I have too much fun writing it :). However, while I was away from this story, I came across this amazing book called Shadow Wings by May Deitrick. If you like fast-paced, epic fantasy/paranormal books that take place in dystopian societies and involve magic, angels, and evil kings, you should give it a read. On kindle, it was only 99 cents. It's on Amazon.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. :D**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

* * *

Steve's POV

We've been searching for evidence of where Lucifer might be for days with no avail. There are so many different apocalyptic signs, but we can't be sure where the devil might be. Loki, or whatever his real name is since I know for a fact there has never been an angel named Loki, has been telling us that he could locate Lucifer if we took the collar that suppresses his grace, essence that gives angels power as he explained, but Director Fury is refusing to let us do that or even let him out of his cell.

The idea of the apocalypse happening seems so unreal. Sure I always believed it would, but not in my lifetime. I guess I am a little out of my time period though. I am surprised that Loki, the evil god of mischief and lies we fought against, is an angel, and an angel who was never actually trying to hurt us. Thor explained everything about wanting to prevent him from turning into the next Lucifer and becoming a villain instead, and now I feel guilty. Sure Loki did bad things, but that was all for the sake of his brother, the only brother he still had considering according to him, Heaven is in shambles.

I let out a deep breath and head to where we're keeping him, moving to stand in front of the cell.

To my surprise, Loki is sucking on a cherry-red lollipop, leaning back against the side of the cell as if we weren't in the middle of an apocalypse. He kind of looked like a little kid getting his first taste of sugar, he was so enraptured in the lollipop.

He looks up, having noticed me. "Need something?"

"I…" I trail off, not sure what to say.

"Just spit it out," Loki tells me. "I hate it when people hesitate or sugarcoat things."

"I'm sorry," I say.

"For what?" he raises an eyebrow, taking the lollipop out of his mouth and standing up to come stand in front of me.

"For fighting with you," I say. "I didn't realize you were an angel just trying to save the life of someone you cared about."

"There would have been no point to what I was doing if you all hadn't thought I was a villain," Loki says. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"You're really not mad?" I ask in surprise.

"Nah, you've got to realize, I'm an angel of vengeance _and _justice," he says. "I know when someone is good and when someone is just a dick. You fall into the good category, not the dick one. Part of the reason I messed with you guys specifically was to make sure you and Stark started getting along. Honestly, you guys wouldn't stop fighting and fighting when you have to work together is a big no no. After all, look what happened with Lucifer and Michael."

"So, you were mostly trying to keep Thor from turning into another version of your brother, but you were also trying to help us?" I ask in surprise. "Why? Why would you care about us?"

"Because," he says, "you're supposed to be this world's heroes. A long time ago, it was supposed to be the job of the angels to be mankind's guardians, but other than me, I don't think a single angel has set foot on Earth in two thousand years until now. And that was mostly because they weren't allowed to. Heaven… it isn't what it's supposed to be. So that means the world needs people to help it, and you Avengers… you're some of the few that are capable. A genius, a supersoldier, ex-assassins, and one Norse god whom I risked everything to save."

"You… you aren't what I thought you were," I whisper.

Loki laughs. "Yeah, that was the idea. Funny, isn't it? The god of lies _lied _about being the god of lies."

To my surprise, my lips turn up a bit at that. I usually don't like lying, and I never expected an angel to, but it is kind of ironic.

"Look, I don't care what Director Fury says," I say, "I don't think you're a threat to us."

"Well, thanks, kiddo, that means a lot," Loki replies. I can't tell if he is being genuine, sarcastic, or somewhere in between.

"If I take that collar off you, can you find Lucifer?" I ask.

He nods. "Yep. It'll take me an hour or two, though, since Luci's probably cloaking himself, but it shouldn't be too difficult."

"Okay," I say, opening the cell and coming in to unlock the collar.

Once it's off his neck, Loki gains a neutral expression and unblinking eyes that disturb me greatly.

"Uh, Loki… what are you doing?" I ask.

"Locating Lucifer," he replies.

"Shouldn't there be… I don't know, flashing light?" I ask.

He raises an eyebrow. "No. That's not how you tune into angel radio."

"Angel radio?"

"That's how we communicate," Loki replies. "Telepathically. It's a big risk to tune in if you're in hiding, but since I'm not exactly talking to anyone, it's okay. So far all I've found out is my little brother Castiel finally escaped all the goons in Heaven and is hanging out with some mortals down on Earth. Good for him. If you want me to find out more, you'll have to let me focus."

I nod, exiting the cell. "Okay. You… do your thing."

Loki doesn't reply, his green eyes once more unblinking as he tunes into this angel radio. I never imagined angels would have a radio… I always thought they were too celestial to have anything even similar to an earthly device. But then again, Loki did say it was telepathy, so maybe that's just something they nicknamed their telepathic conversations once we invented radios.

* * *

Loki/Gabriel's POV

True to my word, after a couple hours of tracking Lucifer, I finally get a location: an abandoned hotel in Detroit. Huh, figures it'd be Detroit.

I teleport out of the cell to stand in front of Steve.

He jumps up, eyes wide in alarm.

"Calm down; not a bad guy, remember?" I say.

His expression calms, and then looks guilty. "Sorry, I'm just not used to-"

"Don't apologize; I get that it's going to take a while for you all to trust me after everything I did… or pretended to do," I say with a shrug. "I know where Luci is."

"Luci?" I stare at him. "You call the devil, the most evil adversary in the world, Luci?"

"Hey, he was my brother before he was the devil," I reply. "I've been calling him Luci since before the universe was even made. Back then there was just darkness… really creepy, disturbing, evil darkness. Anyway, he's at an abandoned motel in Detroit; I can head there now and stop him."

I don't say the word kill. I know this is going to end in death for one of us, but I don't have the heart to say kill. Heh, if I wasn't in my vessel, I wouldn't have a heart at all.

"What? No," Steve says.

"No?" I stare at him. "Don't you want me to stop him?"

"Of course," Captain America replies, "but not alone. We're all going with you."

"What if he blows you up?!"

"He won't, and if he does, Thor said you could resurrect people," he says.

"That doesn't mean getting blown up is fun," I say. "I should know; I once had an arm blown up."

Cap stares at me. "When?"

"Long story," I reply.

"Doesn't matter; you're not going alone," he says, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me out of the room. "We're getting the others."

_Great, _I think, _now we're all going to die together._

_Not necessarily, _a small voice in the back of my mind says, _if you face Lucifer head on, if you don't try to trick him, you could beat him. After all, he's been locked in a cage all this time; you've been practicing._

* * *

Tony's POV

"Let me get this straight," I start, "you went against a direct order from Fury, took Lokes's collar off, and two hours later he knows where the devil is?"

"Yes," Steve replies, looking down at the ground as if ashamed that he disobeyed Fury.

A giant grin pulls at my face. "Awesome! I knew you had it in you, Cap."

Before he can reply, Natasha cuts in, "So what are we waiting for? We have to steer the helicarrier toward this hotel."

"That'll take too long," Loki says. "Lucifer could leave the location by then. I should just teleport there now and get this over with."

"Not alone, you won't," Steve says.

"Wait, he wants to go alone?" Thor immediately gets a protective look on his face. "Don't even think about it Loki; you need help."

"And if he blows you up?" Loki demands.

"How would he do that?" I ask, wondering if the devil has a bomb on him or something.

"By snapping," Loki replies, a dark expression on his face.

"That's impossible," I say.

"No it's not," he says.

"Yes it is," I say.

Suddenly, with a snap of his fingers, a cockroach appears in Loki's hand. Before anyone can make a disgusted comment upon seeing the bug, he snaps the fingers on the opposite hand holding it, and the bug explodes, splattering along the walls.

"No, it's not," Loki says.

"Okay, it's not," I say, staring at it with wide eyes, "but we're still going with you, Reindeer Games. This is the devil after all, and you told us yourself that it's hard to kill him. Even if you do have a weapon that'll do it, you're not stronger than him are you?"

"Only archangels can rival archangels," he says.

"See? You need us," I say.

He sighs. "I am going to regret this."

A moment later, he holds out his hands. "Grab on; we all need to be touching if you don't want to get left behind."

We all move toward the angel, joining hands so we won't get left behind.

A moment later, I hear a flutter of wings and we are all suddenly surrounded by the rundown walls of an abandoned hotel.

Across the way, a blond man with blue eyes and skin that looks like it is starting to peel off stares at us, a smirk on his face.

"I've heard of you," he says, "the Avengers, right? You were with my brother when he stopped Famine."

Before he can advance on us, the devil flies back into the wall and Loki steps in front of us, his blade unsheathed and clenched tightly in his hand.

"Hi, Luci," he says, "I'm home."

The devil stares up at his younger brother with wide eyes, though they're not full of fear, just surprise.

"Gabriel."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

Thor's POV

The devil advances toward us, the surprise fading from his eyes as he comes forward. His skin is peeling off in certain places and the look on his face has changed to a glare.

Loki steps in front of him, blade out as his eyes narrow at Lucifer. "Not this time," he says, causing me to instantly think of Loki's dream where the devil ripped into his wings.

"Wait, your name's Gabriel?" Tony asks, but no one pays any attention to him.

Lucifer glances at all of us behind Loki-Gabriel-and says, "Over your fake brother and his little friends? Gabriel, really? I mean… I knew you went Pagan, but… they're so disgusting; I hope you didn't catch anything."

"My race is not disgusting!" I roar at him, taking a few steps forward. "It is _you _that is-"

"_Thor!" _my brother flashes me a look and I stop, glaring contemptuously at Lucifer. Insulting the people of Asgard is the least of this devil's crimes. After what he has done to my brother and the world… if it was possible, I'd strangle him with my bare hands.

Loki/Gabriel turns his attention back to Lucifer, taking in a deep breath, which I wonder if he actually needs considering he is an angel.

"Lucifer, you're my brother. And I love you," he says, "But you are a great big bag of dicks."

My eyes, along with several of the other Avengers' eyes, widen in shock at Loki's foul, bold language. However, Tony laughs, a sound that is a mix of amused and nervous.

"What did you just say to me?" Lucifer demands, taking a step toward Gabriel, his eyebrows raised.

"Look at yourself!" my brother says in exasperation. "Boo hoo! Daddy was mean to me, so I'm gonna smash up all his toys."

"Watch your tone," Lucifer says, speaking in a manner that reminds me of an older brother chiding his younger brother. It makes my blood boil; he has no right to talk to Loki that way after everything he has done to him.

"Play the victim all you want," Gabriel says, "but you and me? We know the truth. Dad loved you best. More than he loved anything. Hell, that's why he trusted you enough to guard the Mark, you remember the Mark right? Well, then He brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So this is all just one big temper tantrum." Gabriel raised his blade. "Time to grow up."

"Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael..." Lucifer starts.

"Screw him," Loki shakes his head. "If he were standing here, I'd shiv his ass too."

Lucifer shakes his head. "You disloyal-"

"Oh, I'm loyal," Gabriel cuts him off. "To them!"

"Who? These so called Gods you've been living with? They've betrayed you!"

"So have _you, _Lucifer!" he snarls. "But no, I'm loyal to people. _People, _Lucifer."

The devil rolled his eyes. "So you're willing to die, for a pile of cockroaches. Why?"

"Hey, I take offense at that!" Tony yells and the rest of the team starts bristling at the comment. The two angels ignored us. There is something puzzling about this, though. Loki is speaking to Lucifer as if he knows him extremely well, and as if he isn't afraid of him. But he said only archangels could rival archangels…

"Because Dad was right. They are better than us," Gabriel says.

"They are broken, flawed, abortions!" Lucifer snarls, yelling at his younger brother.

Loki/Gabriel is not fazed. "Damn right they're flawed. But a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive. And you should see the Spearmint Rhino!"

Tony laughed at that comment, and even a few of the others who knew what this Spearmint Rhino was cracked a smile despite the circumstances.

"I've been riding the pine a long time. But I'm in the game now," Gabriel says, "and I'm not on your side, or Michael's. I'm on theirs."

"Brother, don't make me do this," Lucifer shakes his head sadly, as if about to do something he knows he will regret. My hand tightens on my hammer, prepared to throw it at him should he try to harm Loki.

"No one makes us do anything," Gabriel says.

A blade suddenly slid into Lucifer's hand. "I don't want to do this, little brother."

"Neither do I, Luci," Gabriel replies.

"Then stop this," Lucifer says. "Join me and leave this vermin behind. They aren't your family; _I am."_

Gabriel shook his head. "You're not my family, Lucifer. I don't really have a family anymore, do I? That's what happens to us runaways… So, are you going to attack first, or should I?"

Lucifer's jaw tightens, and then he lunges.

**AN: I am so, so, so, so sorry that this is so late! I hope you all can find it in your hearts to forgive me and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one we shall see Gabriel and Lucifer's battle scene and then the fate of our archangel/trickster god shall be revealed. For those of you who haven't seen season nine and ten of Supernatural, the Mark I referenced was the Mark of Cain, which held an evil darkness within it that was entrusted to Lucifer to guard and in theory might have been what turned him evil.**

**-DragonsintheMoonlight**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

Gabriel/Loki's POV

I block my brother's attack instantly, our archangel blades clashing against each other viciously. I've always known that no one an knife fight an angel… except another angel. Same goes for archangels. I only hope I am strong enough to stop Lucifer, as he is my senior and the older the angel the stronger… but at the same time, I hope I'm not strong enough, because that means I'll have killed him.

We exchange a series of blows with our blades, sometimes managing to slice each other as we war back and forth in a lethal dance. There was once a time when I thought I would never fight one of my brothers. The Darkness, yes, the leviathans… perhaps if they ever got out of purgatory but one of my brothers? Of course, then the Fall happened and our Civil War proved that belief wrong. Peace faded and nothing will ever bring it back, not even Lucifer's demise.

Sometimes I wonder if we should all just die. If our ceasing to exist would better this world.

"We could still end this, little brother," Lucifer tells me as he parries another of my blows. "You could join me."

"How many times do I have to tell you: I don't want to join the Horn Club or the God Squad?!" I snap. "I just want this to be _over!"_

"Then end it," Lucifer snarls, right before he puts me through a window.

I'm falling, descending toward the ground below at a rapid speed, but I was created to be fast. Golden wings burst from my back, etending out to catch my fall and I land on the ground below.

Lucifer peers through the window, eyebrows raised as he notices my sprouted wings, but then he follows suit, extending out his white-gold appendages, and descends onto the ground below.

I can hear Thor and the Avengers moving out of the building, flying and jumping down after us, but it's almost as if they're miles away. All I can see is the battle.

I strike Lucifer, colliding into him and we crash along the pavement, ripping up pieces of concrete until we smash into a nearby car.

He pushes me off him springing to his feet. I glide up to mine, blocking his next attack with my blade.

"You know, you were right," I tell him. "We can end this another way. You could stop."

He shakes his head. "I can never stop, Gabriel."

Our fight continues, so quick and precise on both our parts that I can almost pretend we are still young, sparring in Heaven after the war against the Darkness. But we're not, and we never will again.

I surge forward, just wanting it to end, wanting to get this over with. He catches my arm in his, twisting me around and grabbing me around the throat. I reach up and grasp his arm, trying to remove it from my neck as he chokes my vessel.

Thor and the others are moving closer, making to help me-

_I can see Lucifer killing them, tearing their hearts and entrails out and ripping them limb from limb as he laughs…_

"No!" I yell at them, stopping them dead in their tracks. "I can handle this!"

And with that, I spread my wings out, flapping them furiously and raising us into the air. Lucifer pushes down on my back, forcing us back to the ground.

"Enough, Gabriel," he says in my ear. "Just join me; I've won this fight and I will win the fight against Michael. Join me and we can go to Paradise together."

I can feel him on top of me, the rapid pounding of our vessel's hearts… his heart… on my heart… perfectly in sync…

"Paradise?" I whisper.

"Yes," Lucifer says.

"Screw it," I say, "Paradise would be boring."

My sword-arm comes down then, plunging into my chest, through my heart, and into his.

"Loki!" I can hear Thor's voice in the distance as I twist the blade deep into our chests.

Blood spills from my mouth and everything suddenly seems so far away.

"What have you done?" Lucifer gasps.

I pull the blade out of us, staring at the thick red blood on it as my vision blurs, light filling my eyes and mouth.

"I've killed us."

My final words leave me in a whispery breath, only loud enough for Lucifer to hear, as I slump to the ground, my older brother on top of me.

My wings ignite, burning at the same time Lucifer's do and I feel the light from my grace go out.

I embrace the darkness surrounding me and then I know no more.

**AN: Oh, no, Loki/Gabriel is dead... or is he? I guess you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out. If you promise not to kill me with swords, knives, pitchforks, torches, bows and arrows, or anything else that could possibly be seen as a weapon, I promise to get it up ASAP.**

**Well, I'm gonna go hide far away where no one can find me and murder me for leaving such a terrible cliff hanger.**

**-DragonsintheMoonlight**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

Thor's POV

* * *

I throw the devil's body off my little brother's, pulling Loki up into my arms.

"Loki?!" I shake him, but there is no response. "Loki, wake up! Loki, please. _Gabriel!" _my voice breaks as I use my brother's real name.

There is still no response. Loki is limp in my grip, his head slumping to the side and his eyes burned out. There are burns around his mouth as well and on the ground, there are two sets of wings burned into the pavement.

I feel for a pulse, but there is nothing, nor does he have breath. I stare down at him in horror. "No…" my voice breaks again, shattering like glass. Never have I shown such weakness in front of anyone. Normally when I am upset, I react with anger, but not now. Not when I'm holding my little brother's lifeless form in my arms. Tears blur my vision.

"Thor," I feel Steve's hand come down on my shoulder. The other Avengers are gathered around Loki and me, grim and horrified expressions adorning their features. "He… he's dead."

"No," I say, denial resonating throughout my voice. "No, no he can't be."

"Thor…"

"This is my fault," I whisper. "Loki, I'm sorry. You're not a coward, you were right to be afraid of Lucifer, please just come back."

"Thor," Steve crouches down beside us. "He's dead, Thor. Come on," Steve grabs my shoulders, trying to pull me away.

"No!" I push him away, making him fall back several feet, before hunching over, cradling Loki's body protectively in my arms, crying as quietly as I possibly can, which isn't very quiet.

The others stay where they're at, letting me grieve. I can barely notice them now that they're not trying to take me away from Loki. All I can think about is how this is my fault, how I never should have pushed him into fighting his brother, the _devil._

It's my fault my little brother is dead.

* * *

Tony's POV

* * *

Reindeer Games is pale. I mean, he's always been pale, but now that he's dead, the first thing I notice is just how pale his skin is now that there's no blood pumping through his body.

Eventually, Steve managed to get Thor to let go of Loki so we could bring him back to the helicarrier. I can hardly believe it. The Rock of Ages is… dead. I… I'm going to miss him. I was starting to like him, to consider him a sort of friend. He didn't seem so bad once we found out he wasn't actually evil. We… we could have been buddies when this was over. And now we can't, because he's dead.

And it's our fault. We pushed him into doing this and he sacrificed himself… for us, for the world. And here we were, so arrogant as to believe we'd actually saved the world, when really, we 'saved' New York from an angel who was never even going to destroy it.

It seems so surreal, to look at him and call him an angel. I mean, I was-am?-an atheist. But here was a potential friend who was an angel.

"He was an archangel," Steve suddenly whispers.

All six of us are standing in the room together, staring down at Loki's body. Thor's eyes are so red they look kind of like tomatoes.

"What?" he asks, turning to look at Steve, sniffling. That's another thing that's surreal: seeing the god of thunder crying… this whole situation seems so unreal that I almost think I'm going to wake up at the Tower any moment now, but my rational mind tells me that that isn't going to happen.

"The archangel Gabriel," Steve says. "He was said to be the one to tell Mary she was pregnant with Jesus. He's supposed to be the messenger of God…"

"That's why his blade worked," Natasha realizes. "And why he was able to kill the devil. Didn't he say only archangels could rival archangels?"

"But he didn't rival him; he died and it's my fault!" Thor yells.

"Thor, Loki wouldn't want you to blame yourself," I say, "and he wouldn't want you to be so… so upset. He'd probably kick your ass if he knew you were crying."

Thor glares at me, about to say something else, when there's a knock at the door.

We all stare at it warily. No one else is on the helicarrier except some SHIELD employees, and wouldn't they just come in?

Hesitantly, Clint opens on the door. On the other side there is a short man with curly dark blond hair. He looks a little nervous.

"Who are you?" Natasha demands, her hand hovering above the holster of her gun.

"My name is Chuck," he says, "Or, at least it is now. Can I come in?"

"What are you doing on SHIELD property, Chuck?" Steve demands.

"I'm here to see Gabriel," Chuck says, "I believe you call him Loki."

"My brother is dead," Thor says, coming toward him, anger burning in his eyes. "You can't see him."

"I know he's dead," Chuck says. "That's why I'm here… and you can't stop me from seeing him. I have every right to."

"And why is that?" Thor demands, hand tight around his hammer.

Chuck just smiles, and then suddenly vanishes, only to reappear next to Loki's dead body. He brushes the hair off his face, and touches his forehead.

A moment later, Loki's green eyes snap open and he draws in a deep breath, sitting up. Chuck, smiles at him, placing a hand on his left shoulder.

Loki stares at Chuck like he just saw a ghost. At first, I can only assume it's from the shock of being alive again, but then he utters a single word that changes everything.

"Father?"

Chuck presses a paternal kiss to Loki's forehead.

"Good bye, my son," he says, and then he vanishes, leaving us in the room with the once more alive Loki.

"Was… was that _God?" _I ask.

Thor has run over to Loki, pulling him into a giant hug that makes Loki look like he's being squished to death.

"Thor, can't breathe," Loki says, "do you want me to die again?"

Thor loosens his hold, but doesn't let go. "You're never dying again, do you understand me?! I won't let you."

"Is anyone going to answer my question?" I ask again. "Was that God?!"

"I can't believe you killed yourself!" Thor continues.

"Hey, I killed the devil too," Loki defends.

"That doesn't mean you had to kill yourself in the process!"

"Hey," Steve interrupts them, looking eager whereas I look stunned, "answer Tony's question: was that God?"

"Yes," Loki replies, "that was my father."

* * *

No one's POV

* * *

After Loki's battle with Lucifer, Thor didn't let him out of his sight for a month. Slowly, the Avengers and Loki became good friends and he even worked with them, though he refused to ever call himself an Avenger; he only wanted to be called a Trickster. Tony lived in denial that Chuck was God, though deep down, he knew he was in denial. He and Loki became very good friends and often played tricks on all the other Avengers. Loki also kept his promise about resurrecting Phil. Gabriel never returned to Heaven, though he did go see his little brother Castiel and messed with the Winchesters again, something he always found to be good fun. Gabriel never returned to Asgard either, not wanting to see Odin again, though Frigga sometimes visited him and Thor at the Tower.

_Finished_

* * *

**AN: Well, I hope everyone liked the end! I wasn't sure how to tie everything up, which is why I just did a quick little paragraph at the end to answer any questions the story itself left unanswered. I hope everyone is pleased with the outcome of the story.**

**Please review!**

**-DragonsintheMoonlight**


End file.
